We Might Be Two Kids
by Fangfan1
Summary: A curse. A curse that tore a family and two brothers apart years ago sends the two remaining memembers on a search. With their friends they journey with Bilbo to Erebor. Only this time the journey to Erebor means more than just claiming their long forgotten gold.
1. A Curse

**Hello! So I am such a giant LOTR and Hobbit fan for such a long time now, that I finally decided to write a fic. I am rereading the Hobbit right now and this fic will be a combination of movie!verse and book!verse. But it will probably follow the lines of movie!verse more so, because I've seen it. Loved it too ;). This is my first Hobbit fic, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**I hope the characters are somewhat in their personalities, but for this chapter Fili and Kili are children and I do believe Thorin has a unique relationship with those two.**

**Comments and reviews are most appreciated and welcomed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Pain and eventually there will be some spoilers for those who have not read the Hobbit. But not yet.**

**Disclaimer: The dwarves and characters of The Hobbit belong to the genius, Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Curse**

_2869- Ered Luin_

It was a day no one would ever forget. A day that would forever haunt their memories, taunting them of their loss. It would be a day of remorse and of grief. A day of loss and of agony. There would be no warning; there would be no hope for them. There would be no sparring their pain.

It was ironic thought.

That day had started out as a memorable day. A day of celebration and happiness.

* * *

X.X.X.X

* * *

"Wait up Fili! Wait fo' me!" Fili, the young dwarf, smiled despite his slight annoyance. The ten-year-old slowed down his pace to a halt at the bottom of the steps. He could hear the sound of frantic but gentle patter of feet across the floor.

His smile widened when he caught sight of his little brother running down the stairs. The energetic five-year-old flew down the stairs, without watching the steps. He tripped slightly on the sixth step and stumbled forward. For a moment, his heart sped up and his eyes widened when he was _falling_. The little boy braced himself for impact, only to find he was no longer falling. He opened his eyes to see his older brother had a firm hold on him. Fili's arms were wrapped securely around his torso and he was being held up off his feet by Fili.

"You need to be more careful Kili." Fili attempted a firm look, to express his seriousness. However, his little brother only grinned sheepishly at Fili. His dark brown eyes widened and shone brightly with innocent apologies. Which caused Fili's façade to crumble. A warm smile split across Fili's face. He laughed softly, hauling Kili into the air.

Kili screeched with laughter when he was raised into the air. His laughter and smile only widened Fili's own joyous grin. Fili set Kili down unable to hold him for much longer. Despite being five years older, Fili was _barely_ taller than Kili. The idea of his height had always been a tender issue for Fili. Dwarves were short, but Fili was just plain old _small_.

He always wanted to be just like his Uncle Thorin. Who was a large dwarf with strength and muscles to defeat armies of enemies. Fili's mother had always assured Fili that he would grow one day and be just like Thorin.

Which gave Fili hope.

"Come Kili, we must hurry!" Fili cried excitedly, grabbing Kili's little hand. The smaller of the dwarves giggled but followed Fili. The two young dwarves ran through the home, ignoring the nanny's shouts and scolds.

Dis, the boys' mother, heard her giggling sons before they entered the room and she smiled. She had just finished laying out the porridge for breakfast, when in burst Fili and Kili. Kili was giggling hysterically, having not let go of his brother's hand, and Fili was beaming at his mother. Dis only shook her head, hiding her own grin in her sleeve. It was a sight to see her two sons up in time for breakfast.

Normally, no one would be able to awaken either boy, even if they threatened the boys with Smaug's return. Nothing. Nothing would work, so usually the boys would sleep past breakfast, even until the lunch hour.

But there were a few things that caused Fili and Kili to rise early. And one _person_.

Only Thorin Oakenshield could waken the boys up at the first lights of dawn.

Fili and Kili scrambled to their seats, during Dis' thoughts and were already digging into their breakfasts. Dis felt her heart warm and she took a seat.

"Are you two ready for the day?" She asked, halfway through the breakfast. Fili looked up from his breakfast, cheeks bulging with porridge and he nodded. However, Kili's face was a huge mess of porridge that seemed to have gotten _everywhere _on him. His cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his _hair_ even. The child was a mess and it was hardly after breakfast time.

"Yesh!" Kili grinned, mouth full of mashed porridge. Dis scowled while Fili giggled at his brother.

"Finish your food first. Do not speak with your mouth full." Dis scolded her youngest. Kili gave Dis another grin – luckily with his mouth closed – and nodded. Fili snickered and looked down at his food when his mother sent him a glare. Dis was known for her famous dark glares that made even Thorin stumble.

"When will Uncle Thorin be here momma?" Fili asked when the remains of his bowl were finally finished and clean. He released a satisfied belch, earning another glare from his mother and sending Kili into a fit of laughter. Fili could only grin, spirits unable to be dampened, at his family. Dis sighed with a soft chuckle.

"Hopefully soon. He did say after breakfast he would arrive." At their mother's words, Fili and Kili erupted into happy cheers, clanking their spoons on the table. Fili jumped down from his chair while Kili climbed down with less grace, tumbling a few times. Suddenly, a mischievous grin crossed over Kili's face, startling Fili.

Then Kili proceeded to dump his empty breakfast bowl over his head. The bowl fit much too loosely on Kili, covering his eyes slightly. He snatched his wooden spoon with one hand, before jumping to his feet. Kili jumped into a fighting defending stance, glaring at Fili. Fili looked pleasantly surprise at his brother's actions.

Kili let out a sudden battle cry, causing Fili and Dis to jump. "I am de greatest dwarf warrior ever! I will slay dem dragons and defeat de ugly Orcs! No one shall ever beat me!" Kili cried confidently, raising his wooden spoon high. The young dwarf even went to stab his spoon at the air near Fili, as if daring him to fight back.

Fili's eyes narrowed and his expression slightly darkened. _Little brothers._ Fili headed towards the sink and counter, while Kili continued his battle cries and stabbed at the air multiple times. Right then, Fili reached on the counter for two discarded plates and turned around. Fili had turned his own breakfast bowl upside down over his head. His right hand was clutching his wooden spoon, while his left was clutching a used plate.

"All dwarf warriors need a shield to protect them in battle!" Fili called to Kili. The younger dwarf's smile was worth it all. Tossing the plate to Kili, Fili charged through the living room with a light heart. Dis laughed whole heartedly at her sons' antics, before catching sight of Kili's messy face again. She let ot a soft sigh and followed the two boys.

Currently the two were chasing some wandering chickens out in the back. The chickens clucked loudly, screeching and flapping wildly when Fili or Kili charged at them. The poor animals would flap frantically, as feathers fell everywhere, to settle to a "safer" spot. Until Fili or Kili charged at them again. Dis shook her head, feeling sympathy for the poor birds.

"Quick Kili, the goblins have flanked to our left!" Fili yelled, raising his wooden spoon higher. Kili glanced up from swatting at a rather fat, brown chicken. "The goblins are going to attack our house. We must defend it!" Fili commanded.

Kili nodded, eyes narrowed in concentration and he pushed the bowl above his eyes. Kili held the spoon tighter, and together, he and Fili stormed for the house yelling a battle cry.

"_Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!"_

The helpless chickens screeched and flapped their wings in a wild panic at the charging young dwarves. All over the yard, chickens clucked and feather flew and fell as wings flapped. Dis merely sighed with a soft grin.

It was just a normal day for the three of them.

"_Ack!"_ Kili's cry came quick and sudden. But it was enough to make Dis and Fili freeze. Fili's heart thudded in his chest and his eyes shot to where his little brother was. Dis could feel her worry creeping with her motherly instincts for Kili's safety.

Fili's eyes found Kili and they narrowed darkly. Kili had dropped his "shield" and "sword" so he could swat around his head. One frantic chicken had finally had enough and was flapping around Kili's head. Pecking at any flesh he could get. Kili was shouting in panic, covering his face with his arms and his hands. Fili glowered at the sight.

"Stay away from Kili, you evil goblin!" Fili yelled, rushing towards his scared brother and the angered chicken. Fili raised his wooden spoon with both hands, dropping the plate, and roared. The chicken had ceased its angry pecking for one second at the commotion, when a wooden spoon made contact with his head.

The chicken jerked and let out a terrified squawk. The chicken flapped away from Kili, but Fili had swung again. Once more, the spoon collided with the chicken, severing more feathers. The chicken gave a high screech before flapping wildly away from Fili and Kili. Fili grinned in triumph, as he quickly turned to Kili.

"Brother, are you alright?" He asked, and crouched a bit to Kili's height. Kili blinked, took a deep breath and grinned.

"Aye! I am Fee!" He laughed, using Fili's old nickname. Fili breathed out a sigh of relief. "You saved me Fee!" Kili praised, raising his arms high, grin never leaving his young face. Fili could only smile warmly for a moment before he noticed Kili's new rigid form. Kili's eyes widened on a sight behind Fili and alarm bloomed in Fili's chest.

Right then, two large hands had snaked around Fili and snatched him off his feet. Fili wiggled and flailed when someone put him under their arm.

"Aye, but can he save _you_ from an Orc?" A gruff voice asked. Fili's eyes lit up with recognition as he hid his joyful giggled behind a smile.

"Uncle Thorin!" Fili cried. He was shifted once more until he was snug under his uncle's arm, and up against a fur coat. Fili could see Thorin's all-knowing blue eyes peering down at him. He could see the slight mischief hidden in those irises.

"Tis not Uncle Thorin." Thorin boomed. "I am an Orc. A hungry Orc for little dwarves." Thorin said, licking his lips and pretending to growl at Fili. Fili gave a squeaked yelp, followed by a giggle.

"Kili, help! Help the Orc gots me!" Fili cried through a giggle, wriggling in his uncle's grip. But Thorin had the grip of an iron soldier. There was no way Fili would be able to escape on his own. Not without help anyway.

Little Kili finally snapped out of his surprised trance, at Fili's shout. He blinked and jumped back. Their tall warrior of an uncle was grinning daringly at Kili, with Fili squirming in his arms. Kili swallowed when his uncle began to walk back. He was taunting Kili; mocking him; daring him to make a move. It was a challenge meant for Kili.

And Kili accepted it. _For Fili._

He snatched up his spoon, grabbed his plate and tapped the bowl on his head. Then with his head high, Kili charged with a deafening yell.

_"Khazâd ai-mênu!"_ He shouted as he ran to save his big brother. Fili smirked in his uncle's grip while Thorin only raised an eyebrow. Thorin turned around slightly just in time for Kili to ram head – bowl – first into his knees. Soon after, a wooden spoon was smashed across his legs.

Thorin let out an 'oof' as his knees buckled underneath him. Thorin stumbled to his knees, hands shooting out to catch his fall. Fili wiggled underneath his uncle. He crawled on his knees to try and escape his momentarily stunned uncle.

Kili, meanwhile, had leapt on to his uncle's back with his wooden spoon in a firm grip. Kili cried out again, standing on Thorin as if he were a king of a kill as a great warrior. Thorin grinned in his position. _Oh Kili._ In the next instant, Thorin had rolled over onto his back, to snatch the five-year-old dwarf into his arms. Kili shrieked with surprise. His wooden spoon and plate dropped to the ground. The bowl on his head had fallen over his eyes. Thorin made a noise of disgust when he realized the porridge that had been all over Kili's face was now all over _his_ clothes. He groaned for a second, before launching his fingers around Kili's torso and stomach in a tickling sensation.

Kili squealed with peels of laughter.

"F-Fee! F-Fili!" Kili shrieked through his laughter. Thorin chuckled only to have his oldest nephew jump on top of him. The breath was knocked out of him for a second as Fili reached for Kili. Thorin grunted but struggled to remain tickling Kili. Until Fili picked up in wooden spoon and plunged it into Thorin's coat.

Thorin let out a dramatic gasp, that was very convincing, and his grip on Kili loosened.

"Oh no. You've gotten me. You are much too strong and brave, dwarf warrior." Thorin gasped, head rolling to one side. He gave one last gasp of air before his body went limp.

Quickly, Fili and Kili scrambled off the uncle and engulfed one another in a hug. Kili looked up at his brother with bright eyes. The two brothers shared a smile.

"Fee! You are a hero!" Cried young Kili.

"And so are you little brother." Fili whispered into the hug.

From the back porch, Dis smiled in warmth at the sight of her brother and her sons. Thorin had always had a rough life, with one tragedy before his eyes after another. He had gone cold to everyone else besides Dis after the death of their grandfather and father. He never laughed or smiled with anyone for the longest time. Never shared good times with anyone. Never. At least, not until Fili and Kili were born.

They – and Dis – were his only family. The two dwarf children, filled with energy, helped to loose her brother up. It was Fili and Kili who made him smile once more, who brought back his laughter. Fili and Kili showed Thorin how to live again; how to _breathe_ again. Along side Dis, Thorin had raised Fili and Kili, especially after the death of Fili and Kili's father.

Fili and Kili were his saviors.

Dis smiled softly. She cupped her hands around her mouth and spoke. "Fili, Kili. Tell your uncle a happy birthday! He might became a dwarf again rather than an Orc."

Fili and Kili looked from their mother to their unmoving uncle. Smug grins curled their lips upward. Both brothers jumped on either side of their uncle.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Thorin! Happy Birthday!" Both Fili and Kili shouted excitedly. On the ground, Thorin slowly opened his eyes. His smile was hidden by his beard, but his eyes sparkled with a hint of happiness.

"Nephews? Is that you?" Thorin asked. Fili nodded, grabbing his uncle's arm. Kili grinned and wrapped Thorin in a hug.

"Yeah! Uncle it's Fili and me!" Kili cried happily. Thorin chuckled and surrounded both his nephews in a hug. Fili and Kili giggled but snuggled into their uncle's chest. "Thank you my brave nephews. You have saved me." Thorin murmured with a wide grin. Kili and Fili returned the expression with more excitement and anticipation. For a few seconds the family of three dwarves remained locked in the quiet until Kili broke it.

He wiggled impatiently in Thorin's arms and poked his head up. "Uncle Thorin, it's time for your birthday! It's time for a party!" The brunette whined. Thorin raised an eyebrow and Fili scowled.

"Kili!" Fili hissed. Kili swallowed with a nervous laugh.

"Oops?"

"Party?" By now, Thorin had stood up to look at his sister. His sister had on the most innocent smile she could muster. Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"Brother, it's just a party. There won't be a lot of people there. It'll be fine." Dis promised, still wearing her innocent smile.

* * *

X.X.X.X

* * *

"There won't be a lot of people." Thorin spat, eyes glaring at the crowds _and_ crowds of dwarves. "It feels more like every dwarf in the city showed up!" He grumbled to himself, clutching his ale in a tighter grip. Next to him, Dis let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh come now. You've been away six months now." Dis said gently. Thorin huffed but looked his loving sister in the eyes. "Everyone is just delighted to see you again. Besides, it _is_ a party. With _ale_ and beer." Dis rolled her own eyes, gazing from the loud, dancing dwarves to the even louder eating and drinking dwarves at the party. Thorin mumbled, contemplating on whether to continue to wallow in annoyance or not. With a sigh, he pushed his ale aside and smiled at his sister.

"Aye sister. Thank you."

In front of the two siblings, Fili and Kili were dancing along with other guests to the old folk songs of dwarves. Both boys had been washed and put into their finest clothes with fur coats, and _both_ of their hair was braided into many beautiful braids for the celebration. Fili and Kili were hand in hand, spinning and dancing together to the song.

_Down into the mines of old_

_With fires a burning our gold._

_Gems glistening in the night_

_Of the time ere must hold._

_They come, come at our gate,_

_Thirst nearing and mouths that ate_

_Orcs riding out and in_

_Trying near, to wrought our fate._

_Gone was the cold wind_

_Who pushed past those of our kin._

_Sending a world in dark_

_And the shattered bottles of our gin._

_Come of fear to come near_

_Come to take our land here_

_Killing, hunting and striking_

_Striking our hearts in leer._

_Down into the mines of old_

_With fires a burning our gold._

_We fight, fight them back_

_Of the time ere must hold._

_To slay them all down_

_Slice their armies into the ground_

_Defend, defend our mines of gold_

_Until they've gone, gone around_

Fili and Kili laughed as the danced to the old song of Moria. With a twist and a turn, a jump and a shake, the two dance with love and spirit while the younger (thought older than Fili and Kili) danced around them. Many older dwarves were sitting around the roaring bonfire, playing the tune of the music. Such as Bombur on his drums. The three brothers: Nori, Dori and Ori were whimsically playing their sharp flutes, as Bofur and Dis played a fiddle each.

The night was young and the time was perfect.

Thought, it was into the third song did drops of water fall from the sky. Then a few more drops. And some more. Until a thunderous crack filled the sky and the rain poured.

The rain poured harder and harder, sogging the food, wetting the people and drenching the tents. The guests began to grumble and duck for cover, saving the ale and the food.

Fili blinked and covered his eyes with his hands as the rain beat down harder. _So sudden_. Next to him, Kili pouted deeply, looking more like a drenched puppy. Gently, Fili pulled his fur cloak off and held it over his and Kili's heads. Around them, guests were running about to grab the food, clattering plated and rushing to get dry. Fili peered under his cloak for his mother or uncle.

"Fili, Kili." Uncle Thorin and their mother appeared before the young brothers, each carrying something. Dis and Thorin bent to their heights, blinking the rain out of their eyes. "Come, we're moving the party home and to the main hall. Out of this dreadful rain." Said Dis. Fili nodded and took Kili's hand to follow their mother and uncle. Bofur and Dwalin were right behind them.

The dwarves struggled in the harsh rain and powerful winds. They were forced to push with all their might, to get through this storm. Fili felt Kili shiver next to him and he wrapped the cloak tighter around them, while pushing ahead. Under their wet boots, the ground was becoming slippery. Many times Kili and Fili found themselves slipping to the ground, only to be picked upright by Dwalin, Bofur or Thorin.

It was only when they were near a hill, did the disaster _begin_.

Fili took a shuddering breath and took a step forward. But suddenly his book sunk _into_ the ground and he jerked to his left. His other boot also sunk into the ground when he set it down. The ground had very suddenly become _mud_. But not like the usually kind of mud; no this mud was making him sink. Fili yelped when he was suddenly pushed by a force in the next second, down the hill and down the mud. Kili cried out for his brother when Fili fell and he too was pulled downward by holding Fili's hand.

_"Thorin!"_ Fili screamed as he tumbled. Thorin snapped his attention from his own sinking books to Fili. _Fili. Kili!_ He watched with horror as his two nephews fell down the muddy hill. Dis screamed for her sons and made a rash attempt to follow. But she was stuck. Her own boots had sunken so low that she couldn't move even an inch. Her heart raced with fear.

Thorin found he was also stuck. His heart ached at Fili and Kili's cried. Anger boiled hotly through his veins. With a roar, Thorin pushed forward. Muscles straining and teeth clenched, he finally freed his boot. He yelled once more and much to his relief, his other boot came free too. Without hesitation, Thorin bolted after his nephews. His boots constantly slid in the rain and mud, his face and hair was soaked with rain but he pushed forward. Thorin slid to his knees when he wipes rainwater from his eyes. He had slid just a few feet from where Fili and Kili were sprawled across the mud.

The two boys were in attempt to get off their backs and out of the mud, but were hardly succeeding. Kili was stuck with only one hand free, while Fili had both hands free. Thorin grunted and twisted viciously in the mud, being able to crawl towards his nephews.

The rain seemed to only be coming down harder as the sky lit up with flashes of lightning and cracks of thunder.

"Hold on Fili, Kili, I'm coming." Thorin yelled over the groaning winds. Kili whimpered but Fili nodded at his uncle. _He would help them. He always did._ Thorin forced with all his strength to push through the rain and mud.

That was when they heard it.

The cackling.

"A-he-he-he-ka-ka-ka!"

The laughter was lice malice and like venom. Sending icy chills down the dwarf's spines. Each laugh broke through the storm, like a knife slicing flesh. The dwarves could feel the darkness falling off the cackles and they could feel the threatening presence looming.

"A-ha-ha-he-he-ka-ka-ka!"

Fili trembled as he tried to free himself. He was soaking wet and covered in dark, mushy mud. But Kili was still struggling greatly to get free. Fili swallowed and crawled closer to Kili, where the little one had managed to free his back.

At that moment the three dwarves could feel the air around them being sucked, as if being sucked into something. A force pushed harshly against their backs and hair. Fili planted himself next to Kili, when an explosion of lights occurred.

Fili and Thorin were pushed onto their backs by a mighty force of explosion, as a wall of black ashes swirled before them. The ashes slowed their movements and fell to Earth in black sprinkles. Where a woman finally was revealed.

Her head and face was covered by a maroon hood, with a cloak of velvet that encased her encased her body. The cloak fell upon the ground in pools of velvet. Her dress was black with gold ties around the waist and breast.

For moments, no one dared to move.

Finally the woman pulled out her arm, revealing a pale hand with blackened nails.

"Thorin Oakenshield." Her voice was like ice and like beauty of a woman. Thorin's eyes narrowed as his caution rose.

Slowly, the woman pulled back her hood and a face was shown. Her hair was white as snow and down to her waist, with a black crown of dead thorns around her head. Her face was pale, bringing out her bright _yellow_ eyes. Her lips were red as blood; she was beautiful and terrifying.

Sinister even.

It was as if a light of recognition had gone off in Thorin's head. _Her_. His heart froze over with fear while his blood boiled with fury. A dark shadow casted over his face.

The woman sneered.

"My, my Thorin. It has been some time, hasn't it?" She purred, fingers curling at her lips. Fili and Kili remained where they were silently, bodies shaking with fright. Thorin had managed to stagger to his feet upright, scowl deep as a growl rumbled from his chest.

"What do you want?" Thorin spat, fists clenched until his knuckles turned white. His feet were still deep into the mud, but the woman seemed to be standing on _top_ of the mud. Her boots and cloak were wet from the rain but her boots did not sink in at all or fall into the mud.

"What I've wanted for seventy years now." The woman bit back. Her eyes narrowed with pure hatred and disgust. She turned sharply to face Thorin. He jaw was clenched in indefinable hatred and her eyes glowed brighter.

Fili had his arm securely around Kili's trembling form. Both were shuddering from the cold of the rain and the wind, and of this dark woman. Fili's eyes were locked onto the woman, whom hadn't noticed he or Kili. Her back was faced to them, with her gaze only fixed on their muddy and wet uncle.

"What could you want _Caliga?_" Hissed Thorin. He struggled to remain upright in the pounding rain, when the woman growled and took a step closer to him.

"Revenge." Caliga spat. "Revenged for what you _stole_ from me all those years ago!" The dark woman moved closer to Thorin, white hair plastered to her forehead and cheeks.

"I never did a thing!" Shouted Thorin, attempting to yank his leg free of the mud. Caliga only hissed and in a blink, she was right in Thorin's face. Her glare of yellow eyes had intensified and her fingers had curled around Thorin's neck in a tight squeeze. Thorin gasped, clawing fiercely at her fingers. Caliga only cackled at his weak attempts. To everyone's surprise, Caliga had easily raised her arm and had raised Thorin out of the mud and into the air with _one _hand. Caliga tightened her grip on Thorin's throat, pulling him closer.

"You took everything from me!" Caliga argued menacingly. Dis and the other dwarves could only stare helplessly with fear at the two. "You took our home. You and your people took the city and our home. Claiming it as your own when you had none." Caliga continued, and squeezed tighter. Thorin growled weakly still clawing at her hand. When Caliga loosened her grip for a split second, Thorin instantly reached for his belt. He managed to grab his sword and take a blind swipe. Caliga screeched, dropping Thorin to clutch her bloody side.

Thorin fell to the mud with a _thud!_ But rose to his feet quickly. The pouring rain began to increase when Caliga's eyes darkened.

"I told you to stay away from my people." Thorin growled and held his blade tighter in both hands. Caliga hissed and removed her hand from her side. "You _witch_!"

On the hill, still stuck and struggling, Bofur and the dwarves watched as a black flame surrounded Caliga's cloak. The dark flames licked at her cloak but Caliga did not mind. Or even notice.

"Thorin," Bofur bellowed over the roaring winds and rain. "What is she?"

Thorin's sight remained fixed on the woman before him and squared his shoulders in a fighting stance. His feet shifted.

"She is a witch!" Thorin spat. "A wielder of the dark arts and witchcraft. A being of evil!" The other dwarves gave a collected gasp, as new fear set in while Caliga clicked her tongue angrily.

"You are the one who will pay Thorin." She glowered, fingers curled at her sides. The black flame grew in height with her anger. "For what you've done to me! For killing my brother! And locking me in that prison for seventy years!" At her shriek, a flash of lightning struck the ground near Thorin. Thorin jumped just in time to his left, and avoided being burned alive. His jump caused him to be closer to Caliga and he took another mighty swing. The witch blocked Thorin's attack with a ball of black fire.

Behind the two, Fili was desperately pulling Kili up. His heart was racing with terror and tears shamefully leaked from his eyes. _They needed to get away. I need to get Kili safe_. Fili pressed Kili into his chest, to avoid Kili from seeing the fight. Kili trembled violently in Fili's grip.

Thorin slashed his sword at Caliga's right side, managing a hit to her arm. Caliga retaliated with a burst of flames to Thorin, which hit his shoulder. Thorin grunted when his skin burned and flinched away from Caliga.

"That _monster,"_ Caliga let out another shriek and another flash of lightning hit. Which Thorin avoided. "Killed _my_ brother and sent a hundred Orcs on him! And on my people. He killed my family! I would slay him a thousands times over!" Thorin roared, deflecting a ball of fire aimed for him. At this, Caliga's entire face darkened murderously.

"You will suffer for his death!" She screeched. A wall of fire roared high around her, turning in the direction of Thorin. Thorin didn't have time to react as the wall of fire was shot into his chest, catching his arms and his coat. Thorin grunted, throwing his coat off and ignoring his wounds. He growled and charged at Caliga, blocking two more fireballs. His sword came down on her arm and then again on her shoulder. Blood oozed from both wounds, causing Caliga to jump back with a hiss. His eyes glowed brighter in fury. Her claw-like fingers and nails curled at Thorin and suddenly Thorin gasped in pain.

A fire of agony ripped through his body, sending him crashing to the floor. His sword fell to the mud from his hands. Thorin gasped again when the pain intensified into his chest. It was a pain unlike he had ever felt before. Caliga had made her way up to the withering form of Thorin on the ground, watching with dark eyes as he curled in pain. A malice grin came over her lips.

"Yes. Scream Thorin. Scream with pain." She murmured. Thorin grunted but refused to give her satisfaction. Without a warning, he shoved the pain down and snatched up his sword. Caliga flinched in surprise and was unable to avoid the blow to her legs.

Caliga hissed in pain, stumbling away from Thorin, bloody all over now. Thorin remained on the ground, panting when the pain left his body. His vision blurred and his mind ached in pain.

"_Uncle!"_

Both Thorin and Caliga snapped their heads over to the sudden cry. Thorin's heart froze over again with agony and ice that was much worse than the previous pain. Caliga grinned.

Fili held Kili tighter, forcing Kili to remain in his arms. His brother was frozen in his arms staring at their strong uncle, on the ground in pain. Kili had never seen his uncle so hurt before and it killed him to see Thorin like this.

Fili's own heart was racing when the witch's yellow eyes locked onto his brother. The dark sneer on her face caused his body to tremble.

"My, my, what do we have here? Babies?" Caliga whispered, taking steps closer to the two young dwarves. Fili staggered backward, desperately trying to get away. But Caliga had closed in the distance between them and her in a blink of an eye. Suddenly she was right in front of them.

Kili whimpered, curling closer to Fili.

"Don't touch them!" Thorin roared behind them, struggling to his feet. Caliga ignored him as Thorin was only on his elbows. She reached out with one hands to drag a nail across Kili's wet face.

"So young." She whispered, eyes locked on Kili. "You are Thorin's nephews? His family?" Fili flinched and yanked Kili out of her reach. Caliga frowned. She swept her hand out and Fili felt himself being thrown back, into a tree. Kili was no longer in his arms.

"_Fili!"_ Kili screamed when his brother flew back. Tears poured from his eyes as he scrambled to go after him. But Caliga snatched his shirt and forced him before her. He whimpered with true terror, staring into her yellow eyes.

"What better way to make the line of Durin suffer, than to start with the youngest?" Caliga laughed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Dis screamed for her son, struggling in the mud. Thorin roared in anger, staggering to his feet. Kili only whimpered. "You are perfect." She purred, stroking Kili's face. Her nail dug into his cheek, drawing blood and causing Kili to screech with fear.

At that moment, a sharp object struck the back of Caliga's head and she let go of young Kili. Black flames burst from her shoulder in anger and her eyes grew brighter. When another object struck the back of her head, the rain beat down harder and she turned around.

To find Fili standing on his own two feet. A rock was in his right hand and he was in the motion of throwing to rock. Right at Caliga.

"Stay away from my brother!" Fili yelled, face red with protective fury. Suddenly, a smile came over Caliga's face. In the corner of her eyes she could see Thorin was fully on his feet now._ It was now or never_.

Once Fili released the rock, Caliga burned the rock with her black flame and snatched Fili off his feet. Her hand wrung around his neck and Fili struggled violently, kicking out his feet. Caliga grinned once more and pulled Fili's face closer to her own.

"No, I have a better idea." She whispered to Thorin, whose eyes were narrowed with slight fear. "I will use him."

And Fili screamed.

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!-**_** Axes of the dwarves! The dwarves are on you.**

_**Caliga-**_** Rough Latin translation for the word darkness.**

**Also the song of Moria, I completely made up myself. I own it all, so I apologize if it stunk.**

**So that was chapter one. Was it any good? What do you guys think so far? Is it worth continuing? Please leave thoughts and comments in a review. They're most appreciated and loved. Thank you.**

**I hope to plan to update this story before Friday of this week. Until then.**

**Thanks and peace out!**


	2. Carry On

**So this was a fairly quick update, I hope you're happy. **

**So thank you so much to all of you that reviewed the first chapter. They were great to read! And thank you to everyone who faved or alerted this story or both! They made my day. And even thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this fic. Thanks!**

**Again, I hope most things are correct; I am rereading the appendices and translations.**

**Warning: Pain. Sad angst for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All of the dwarves and characters do not belong to me. Only this plot does.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Carry On**

_2869- Ered Luin_

The scream was blood curdling and piercing. It ripped from Fili's throat and lungs, tearing through each and every dwarf there. Fili may have just been a child, but _never_ before had any of them ever heard Fili scream the way he did then, not even when his father died.

Dis had tears pouring from her eyes, her struggling continued to increase, but she couldn't get free. She couldn't get to her son. Her baby. Kili was on the ground, staring up at Fili and Caliga with large and frightened eyes. His little body trembled immensely at Fili's scream, causing his heart to shatter with pain and fear. Thorin had been stunned by Fili's scream. His entire body went rigid and froze him to the bone. But his state of stun only lasted a moment when he heard Caliga mumbling quietly.

Fili's struggling suddenly ceased until his body looked limp in her hands, like a rag doll instead of his nephew. Thorin's blood only boiled hotly with absolute fury.

His mind and his gaze were locked on Caliga with murder this time. His sight was red and nothing else mattered besides _killing_ Caliga. For hurting Fili. For touching him.

His grip on his sword tightened in both hands, feeling lighter now than ever before, and he took a step towards the two. He took another step and then he was charging straight for the witch, as if he were back in Moria. Fighting against Azog with every last fiber in his body and bones. He was once again a warrior out to protect his home and his family.

Kili's fearful eyes shifted from his brother and the dark witch to his uncle who was heading straight at Caliga. For a second his heart and spirit's lifted up at the sight of his uncle. _Thorin would save Fili. And Fili would be okay again_.

Caliga scowled and a dark shadow fell over her face. Her yellow eyes broke contact with Fili's blue eyes once she could hear Thorin coming her way. She wasn't finished yet. She hadn't expected Thorin to get up so quickly. Her thoughts shifted to the idea of how much this would _kill_ Thorin in the end. It was better than she ever expected.

She glanced over her shoulder, turning away from Fili's glazed look at her, just in time to see Thorin lunging an attack at her back. Caliga turned sharply, with Fili still in a tight grip, avoiding the sword coming down at her. The black flames danced in the palm of her free hand while a smile came across her red lips. The flames burst in depth and volume from her hand, shooting out towards Thorin. The dwarf warrior jerked to his left, narrowly avoiding the flames and he charged on. A small part of the flames snagged his already wounded shoulder, but Thorin barely flinched at the heat.

Instead he pushed harder towards Caliga. Caliga was quick to dash across the field and away from Thorin. She growled in annoyance. _She wasn't done with the kid yet._ Caliga's eyes narrowed at the ground, just as rumbles came from the Earth below Kili and Thorin. Kili panicked, desperately fighting to keep upright on his feet when the ground began to shake violently. To his horror he watched as the Earth began to split open right before his eyes. A crack was breaking through the grass and the ground and it was heading right for him. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but cry out with terror, believing he was going to be swallowed whole by the Earth.

His cry turned into a shriek of surprise when a hand wrapped unexpectedly around his waist. His was lifted off the ground right as the ground opened up where he was standing. Kili looked up quickly and relief swarmed through his chest, when he realized his Uncle Thorin had him. Kili instantly clung to his uncle; his little fist was clenched tightly around the cloak of Thorin's tunic.

"Stay on my back. Whatever you do, do not let go." Thorin told his youngest nephew. Luckily, Kili nodded without question and latched himself onto the back of Thorin's tunic, burying into his hair. Thorin skidded to a stop, watching when Caliga looked away from them to look back at Fili. Her incoherent mumbling picked up once more.

Fili's face was pale and his eyes were glassy and unfocused when Thorin caught sight of his face. "_Mênu bagil dush._ You will pay for laying a hand on my nephew." Thorin hissed threateningly. With Kili firmly holding onto his back, Thorin made to charge once more at the she-demon.

Caliga's now darkened yellow eyes tore away from her prey once more, as Fili's face drained of all color. She cursed bleakly in the tongue of the dark lord. In her grip Fili blinked once when Thorin roared and Kili cried out.

Caliga was unable to avoid the sword from coming down on her left shoulder. She shrieked, turning to move but Thorin was quicker. He made a slash across his chest and along her left arm once more, already backing away to avoid an attack. Caliga shrieked and released Fili from her grip to clutch her wounded arm. Blood poured down her arm from both wounds.

Kili cried for his brother when Fili fell to the mud, gripping Throin's hair tightly. Thorin ignored as Kili yanked his hair and slowly circled Fili and Caliga. Caliga may be wounded but she was a witch. She was not an enemy you ever let your guard down around. As much as Thorin wanted to race to his oldest nephew he knew to wait and keep his eyes on Caliga. If he could keep this up and just _kill_ her, then Fili would be safe and he could go to him.

Fili blinked wearily as a dull ache and burn built in his neck and head. He blinked fuzzily to see Caliga was to his left and Thorin was to just in front of him. Fili could feel tears racing down his face through the rain. He reached out pathetically towards his uncle, feeling too weak to do anything else.

"Uncle. _Uncle_." Fili pleaded hoarsely.

Thorin's heart nearly shattered at the sound of Fili's broken voice, calling out to _him_. Calling out for help. Tears of anger and frustration began to build in Thorin's eyes but he pushed them aside. He could not cry. Not when he had to save Fili.

"_Sharkû_." Caliga hissed to Thorin. Her left arm lay uselessly at her side, covered in blood and rain now. She raised her right hand, eyes glowing brighter and hair becoming whiter. She muttered a speech with rapid pace and the pain had returned in Thorin's chest.

He grunted out, clutching at his chest that now felt as if it were on fire, while the rest of his body began to seer with agonized pain. Dark spots danced across Thorin's vision and he felt his knees growing weak. Kili whimpered, feeling his uncle trembling with pain.

"S-Stay behind me. S-Stay hidden Kili." Thorin mumbled in between sharp grunts of pain. The sword loosened in his grip and he fought to keep a hold of the weapon. Kili whimpered, still shaking terribly but he buried deeper into Thorin's trembling back. Caliga's gaze constricted and she lowered her face. Her arm was still raised to Thorin, but now her eyes were focused on weak Fili.

Fili blinked as if realizing someone was looking at him now. Through blurred tears he saw his uncle painfully, attempting to keep upright. His voice was caught in his throat at the sounds of Thorin's pain. But an icy wash of fear came over his young heart when the dark witch took a step closer to him. He could dimly hear her mumbling in another language and he anxiously tried to figure out what she was saying.

That's when the fire started.

A cold hand had snatched his neck once more, and Caliga's mumbling grew louder, as a fire spread through his neck. His neck was burning! It was burning! Surely it must be on fire. Fili screamed in pain, writhering in Caliga's grip. His entire vision became black but he screamed a hair-raising scream, sending horrified chills down the backs of every dwarf around him.

The pain was becoming too much, he was too hot. His neck burned too much for him to handle and all Fili could do was scream. He clawed at his neck, helplessly trying to stop the burning; trying to find the source of his pain.

He screamed again when the fire began to spread to his right cheek.

Abruptly, the pressure of Caliga's hand was removed from his neck and he was thrown to the ground. But the fire continued to burn his neck. He thrashed painfully in the rain and mud unaware of Caliga's shrieks.

Thorin had pushed the pain to the back of his mind, taking shaky steps toward Caliga. She had taken Fili into another tight hold, eyes unfocused on the pained Thorin. No one else would have been able to even stand upright in the amount of pain Thorin was going through physically. But at the moment, that pain didn't matter. Especially not after Fili started screaming again.

Thorin raised his sword high above his head and brought in down on the hand holding Fili. Caliga released Fili as her hand feel uselessly to the ground, no longer attached to her arm. She screeched with pain and stared at Thorin with disbelief. Her eyes widened with fear for the first time when he plunged his sword straight into her chest. Caliga stumbled, falling back, dragging Thorin with her. Kili rolled off of his uncle's back with a shout of terror. Thorin raised himself to his knees over Caliga.

Blood dripped from her mouth and she coughed weakly. "Go ahead. Kill me." She gasped out. Thorin growled, twisting the sword in her chest, causing Caliga to jerk with pain. Weakly, he leaned in closer to her.

"I told you, you'd pay." He growled so quietly that only she could hear. Caliga laughed hoarsely, eyes still bright.

"As will you. You and your family." She spat, blood hitting Thorin's face. Thorin bellowed and ripped the sword downward in her chest. Straight through her heart.

With a shriek, Caliga burst into a pile of black ashes, no longer living in the world of Middle Earth. The witch was finally dead. Thorin was only allowed a second to breathe harshly, slumping forward when he could hear Fili's screams once more.

He blinked, looking up from the pile of ashes, just as the rain began to lessen to a light drizzle. His eyes locked onto Kili's back, who was hunched over a thrashing Fili. His heart beat quickened with fear and he crawled over to his nephews as quickly as he could. Dimly he could hear Bofur and Dwalin shouting for him, as they and Dis began to free themselves upon the hill.

Thorin leaned over Fili and his breath caught in his throat. Fili's face was white, as he writhered on the ground, still screaming. Both of his hands were clawing at his neck and that's when he saw _it_. A black ring around Fili's entire neck, with black ink like a tattoo, possessing letters of the Black Speech, which branched through his neck and to his lower right cheek. The skin around the letters and ring was inflamed and bright red. Thorin looked at each of the words unable to read a single word or even figure out the meaning behind this symbol on Fili.

"Fili, Fili my son." He whispered softly, gently pulling Fili into his arms. Fili's eyes shot opened, revealing tears and a white cloud over his usually bright blue eyes. Fili's face remained constricted of agony.

"Thorin. _Thorin_. Make it stop. Make it stop. It hurts." Fili begged weakly. By then, the tears _had_ gathered in Thorin's eyes and were threatening to spill over. He held Fili tighter to his chest. Kili was on his feet, desperately trying to see his brother, eyes bloodshot and face pale with fear.

"Help him Uncle! Help Fee! Help him!" Kili commanded through tears. He held onto Fili's arm tightly and hurried his little face into Thorin's tunic. "_Help him_."

Never had Thorin felt so useless than he did right then. All he could do was sit, with Fili thrashing in agony in his arms, moaning and occasionally screaming with pain. Thorin lowered his head closer to Fili's white face.

"I'm so sorry my son. Forgive me."

_"I curse him to the mountains. Never to return and for your family to suffer everyday he is gone. I curse him to guard them mountain in eternal pain and suffering of the darkness that looms there and around me. To suffer as you will, until the day you reclaim Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield. Until the day you find your long forgotten gold, I curse this child to suffering in the mountains."_

Caliga's voice was like ice as it tore through his head. Thorin snapped his face up, horror written across his face. Suddenly Fili felt much lighter in his arms. Fili's scream stopped right then as his fear filled eyes met the horror stricken eyes of his uncle.

"No."

Fili's form began to fade away in Thorin's arm. As if he was a ghost, descending away from these lands. Thorin tried to hug Fili closer, but Fili only continued to become more and more transparent.

Kili screamed at the sight, as his mother screamed behind them. Fili's eyes met Thorin's one last time, when Kili grabbed Fili's almost transparent arm.

Then just like that Fili disappeared.

And he was gone.

* * *

X.X.X.X

* * *

Kili could only scream when his brother was no longer in his uncle's arms. Terror and confusion raced across his heart and his mind. _Where did Fili go?_ Where was his big brother? Kili didn't understand what was happening right now. He didn't understand where Fili had gone.

All he did understand was: Fili was _gone_.

"Fee! Fee! _Fili!"_ He screamed fearfully, eyes searching all over Thorin. He shoved away from his uncle, looking everywhere. His mother had fallen to her knees beside his frozen uncle, sobs ripping from his lips and eyes closed. Bofur and Dwalin were right behind Thorin, faces horrorstricken with disbelief. Balin was still on the hill huddling Ori, Nori and Dori close to his trembling form. Everyone was here. Everyone _but_ Fili. Where was Fili?

Panic etched in Kili's chest and his breathing quickened. He pushed himself away from his frozen uncle, eyes searching everywhere. He stumbled around crying and calling for his brother. But no answer came.

"Fee!"

Fili didn't call back.

"Fee! Fee! Where ar' you?"

Still no answer.

"Fili! _Fili, come back!"_ He shrieked, startling every dwarf around him. He then became aware of a body in front of him. Kili snapped his head up, to look through his tears, only to find Bofur in front of him. Kili's sobs became louder. "Bofur, Bof', where's Fee? Where's Fili Bof'?" He sobbed. The dark haired dwarf's face was a mask of dark pain and he lifted the child into his arms. Kili latched his little arms around Bofur's neck, crying loudly into Bofur's tunic.

"I don't know little guy. I don't know." Bofur croaked, pressing Kili closer to his chest.

_Where was Fili?_

* * *

X.X.X.X

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Fili was still no where to be found. And the small family and entire city of Ered Luin was in a dark gloom. Kili had refused anything without his brother. Eating, sleeping, and going outside. You name it and Kili wouldn't do it. Not until his brother was back home.

Dis had to force feed her youngest son as if he were a babe once more. Which didn't help her own spirits. Depression and pain didn't even begin to describe how Dis felt, losing Fili like she had. It was as if someone had dug into her chest and ripped out half of her heart, while the wound continued to bleed and ache. She just couldn't believe Fili was gone.

But the worst part was that she had no idea _where_ Fili had gone. Was he dead? Was he still alive? There was just no way of having any idea where he was right now.

Over the past three weeks, Thorin and a group of dwarves had gone out of Ered Luin, to search the Blue Mountains. Thorin had explained the curse to everyone briefly that day. He didn't understand the curse exactly yet, but what he did know was that Fili was somewhere in the Mountains. Over many days, he and his band of dwarves had scaled the Blue Mountains, searching every corner. Every crevasse, every rock and hole. But never once did they even find a trail of Fili or where he'd been.

Thorin and his party returned back, empty handed, to Ered Luin early this morning, bringing despair to everyone there. Thorin's old shell was coming out once more. Ever since Fili's disappearance, he had reverted back into that cold dwarf he once was before Fili and Kili. In fact, the only one he wasn't cold to, was Kili. And that was it. But that was for reasons of his own. Now Kili was really all he had left. Until the day he found Fili, Thorin clung tightly to Kili, watching his every move everyday. It wasn't hard to watch Kili anymore.

The young, five-year-old had lost his entire personality and spirit without his brother. Kili had _never_ gone a day in his life without Fili. His entire world revolved around the blonde dwarf, and now suddenly his brother – his hero – had been ripped away from him without warning. Kili had become mute and solemn.

When Thorin returned home, he was left to care for Kili by himself. Dis was in her own sorrows and misery. She wouldn't even leave her own bed once Thorin returned. Not even for Kili. This had caused Thorin to also grow cold to her. Meaning Kili was truly the _only _one he cared for anymore.

"Come on lad, you need to eat something." Thorin said quietly, that night at dinner. Kili turned his face away from the meat in front of him, eyes empty and frown on. Thorin sighed for the hundredth time and rubbed a hand over his weary face. "If you don't eat, you'll get sick."

Still Kili did not look at his uncle or his food.

"Kili. Eat." Thorin growled, voice beginning to rise, Kili didn't even bat an eyelash. Thorin was getting tired by then. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. He didn't know how much more he could take before he wound up snapping. Unintentionally.

"Kili, you _have_ to eat to keep up your strength." Thorin tried firmly once more. He looked away from the still Kili to see if Dis had gotten up at all yet. Unsurprised, he saw the room was empty. She was _still_ in bed. Thorin turned his attention back to Kili, temper beginning to flare. "Kili, I'm not playing this game anymore. Eat. Now."

Kili responded by tilting his chin up, face still turned away from his meal and Thorin. That was when Thorin's anger broke and his temper soared. Thorin slammed a fist down onto the table, causing Kili to jump in his seat. Kili stared at Thorin with suddenly wide eyes, but Thorin was too frustrated and angry to care.

"You will eat your dinner, Kili. I will _not_ play this game. Do you think it's funny to not eat?" Thorin barked and Kili jumped once again. "What would Fili say if he knew you weren't eating? Are you _trying_ to disappoint him? Do you even care about him?" Thorin snapped. Kili trembled in his chair, tears filling his wide, dark eyes. He whimpered.

"Y-Yes –"

"Then do you understand that by not eating you're _hurting_ him? How would Fili react if he knew you weren't eating? His own brother!" Thorin continued angrily. Kili choked back a sob, but abruptly his own temper had flared. The blood of Thorin was boiling inside Kili. And to Thorin's surprise, Kili slammed his own tiny fists down on the table.

"I _love_ Fili!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face. "I miss him! I miss him! I wan' him to come back, I wan' him back! I want my _Fee_ back her'! It's all _your fault!"_ Thorin's anger had dissolved quicker than it had come at those words. His heart was frozen and his breath caught in his throat. "You p'omised to help us! You p'omised to _save_ us! But Fili's gone! It's all your fault he gone! _You_ didn't save him! I hate you! _I'll always hate you!"_ Kili screeched, burying his face in his hands. He jumped down from his chair and ran to his room, still crying, before slamming the door shut.

However, Thorin was still frozen in his seat, as a lump built in his throat. His entire body felt numb to the bone. He couldn't believe what Kili had just told him. But yet, a part of him just knew that Kili was right. He knew Kili was _right_.

_It's all your fault._

_I hate you._

* * *

X.X.X.X

* * *

_2899- Ered Luin_

Thirty years.

That's how long Fili had been missing for. Thirty _years_.

Kili had grown up from boy to a young man. Growing up alone, without a brother, and broken. Kili's mother hadn't been able to handle the loss of Fili well. She had died, of pneumonia because she couldn't even bring herself to care for herself. That was twenty years ago. After her death, Kili had been sent to live with his uncle.

Their relationship had been rocky since that night thirty years ago. In the beginning both had been ridiculously cold to one another, not giving a care about the other. Throin had thrown himself into his work at the mines and in blacksmith. He'd left Kili to be watched by Bofur or Balin each day he went to work from dawn until nightfall. But Kili didn't care. As far as he was concerned, the less of his uncle that he saw, the better. His young heart was bitter and broken with pain and confusion, believing it was Thorin's fault Fili was gone.

And even Thorin believed that. He could not blame Kili for his hatred, but just like Kili, he too was stubborn. So he also grew cold to his only nephew.

It wasn't until Kili was nearly twenty-one when that relationship was rebuilt. Kili was learning archery from Balin and Dwaling, when the city was attacked by a pack of Orcs. Dwalin and his brother immediately sprang into an attack against the Orcs. As did all the other men in the city. Kili found himself terrified as he ran through the city. Of course Kili had practiced fighting and defending with many of his uncle's friends, but until that moment, he'd actually never been in battle before. Ever.

He'd found his uncle fighting off two wargs and their Orc riders. Upon seeing Kili just standing around, Thorin had bellowed with fury for Kili to use his arrows. Kili remained frozen for a few more seconds, eyes wide with terror and throat tight. After another furious shout from his uncle, Kili sprang into action.

With trembling hands, Kili used his bow and arrow. His remarkable aim had taken down every warg or Orc coming his way. Kili began to loosen up and relax after killing over a dozen of the enemy. But he never saw one coming.

Kili was shoved harshly to the ground by a sudden force. His arrow went flying and his bow dropped to the ground, away from him. Kili looked up to see a rider less warg, standing just in front of him. The beast's mouth was stained with blood and its eyes were yellow with animalistic ideas. Its eyes were trained on Kili, ready to _kill_.

Kili had a sword and even a dagger on his belt, meaning he hadn't been unarmed. But Kili had been paralyzed with sudden fear. He was unable to move; frozen in his position on the floor. Kili remained paralyzed even when the warg began advancing straight for him. For a split second, Kili truly believed that was it. He thought at that moment that he was done for.

But he was surprised.

A familiar sword crashed over his head, straight through the mouth of the vicious beast. The warg whined with pain before dropping to the ground, _dead_. Kili snapped his attention of his shoulder and his eyes widened again.

For standing over him, was his uncle.

Thorin yanked Kili to his feet and Kili expected a lashing. A furious yell for his stupidity. But instead, Kili was thrown into his uncle's chest in a tight hug. All the while his uncle whispered, "I nearly lost you." Over and over again.

At that moment, Kili and Thorin realized just how much they needed one another.

And their relationship had bloomed.

A small part of him still was angered with Thorin and always would be, just as a small part of Thorin would always be guilty. But after that day, Kili and Thorin were nearly inseparable. Kili held new respect and honor for his uncle, while Thorin held new love for his nephew.

Over time, until now, Kili had been allowed on a few journeys to the Blue Mountains, in search for Fili. He'd finally been allowed to come along, with strict rules from his uncle. Kili couldn't help but get his hopes up each time that they came to the mountains. In hopes that they would finally find his brother.

But to his disappointment, they never found a trace of Fili.

Kili couldn't help but feel as if they would never find his brother. Every year that went by without Fili, the fear continued to grow.

_Fili, where are you?_

* * *

X.X.X.X

* * *

_2941- Bree_

Seventy-two years.

Thorin suppressed a tired sigh, holding his ale in two hands, staring down into the mug. He'd just finish an expedition alone to the Blue Mountains. Only this time it was for the Blacksmith business. His eyes wandered around the noisy and crowded inn, filled with loud and obnoxious men. Even a few hobbits.

Thorin was the only dwarf there that day. Lately, Thorin had been wandering off alone, his mind plagued with thoughts. Thoughts of a new adventure and journey. But of one that he could not do alone this time. No, he would need help if this adventure were to happen.

But that was it. Thorin didn't know if he had _enough_ help. This journey would require the help of more than just a few dwarves. And a certain _wizard_ had plagued his thoughts for many nights as of lately. A wizard he had not come to actually meet yet, but one he had heard many tales and stories of. Thorin thought, maybe if he could find this wizard than just _maybe_ this journey could happen.

A slight movement in the corner of his eye caught Thorin's attention. He turned, when a flash of grew ropes and a tall, pointed hat came into sight. Thorin's eyes became wider, while they scanned the owner of the ropes and hat, up and down. Once the person turned around, Thorin swallowed.

It was _him_.

For a few minutes, Thorin didn't move a muscle. He just continued to stare at the person. As the person's eyes met his own, his eyes narrowed with determination. A soft smile graced the gentleman's face. Thorin downed the last of his ale, stood up from his stool before making his way over to the wizard.

It was time to set his journey into action.

It was time to meet Gandalf the Grey.

* * *

**Well there's the end. Hopefully this chapter was also good and that you guys enjoyed it.**

**Translations:**

_**Mênu bagil dush- **_**You great Evil (Dwarvish)**

_**Sharkû-**_**Old Man (Black Speech)**

**The website of which I found these translations was: Casual Stroll in Mordor. So hopefully they were correct. Also I know Dis didn't actually die before her sons, in the appendices, but this is AU so I was able to change it. Besides I'll need the relationship with Kili and Thorin more later.**

**Anyhow, how was that chapter? Did you guys enjoy it also? I hope so. So please just leave any thoughts and comments in a review, please! They are so wonderful and dear to me.**

**Thanks and peace out!**


End file.
